sonicthehedgeh0gfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge the bat
Rouge the bat is a white and peach anthromoprhic bat. She has purple wings on her back to allocate for flight. She is a jewel thief and rival to Knuckles the echidna, as well as team mates with Shadow the hedgehog and E-123 Omega. Concept and creation :Rouge was going to be kept a secret from the public until Sonic Adventure 2 came out. However, toy line Resaurus leaked information about her and Shadow. Her original name was "Nails" to directly mirror Knuckle's being named after his spiky fists. Sonic Adventure 2 :She fights Knuckles for his Master Emerald, since it would be a huge prize for a treasure hunter. Eggman comes to take his Emerald when Knuckles breaks it into pieces. Rouge shrieks and shakes the echidna angrily. :She follows Dr. Eggman and Shadow along their adventures to find out what they are up to. She soon joins the team with the promise of helping them gather Chaos Emeralds. She helps her team get three Chaos Emeralds from Prison Island, but she becomes stuck in the vault with her quarry. Shadow comes to her aid right before the time bomb explodes. When they are back on the Ark, she interrupts his reminicing, telling him that he didn't just come back for the Chaos Emeralds, to which he denies. :Rouge soon goes back to finding pieces of the Master Emerald. She runs into Knuckles again, and the two battle it out. They are pretty evenly matched, until Rouge lunges for him and slips. He reaches down to catch her and save her life, and they share a long gaze until she snatches her hand away, claiming that he is a creep. She gives him back the pieces of the Master Emerald that she had gathered. Even though she acts offended by him, she seems to have mixed emotions for the rival treasure hunter. :She researches information about "Project Shadow" behind Eggman and Shadow's back and finds out about the Biolizard. Shadow finds out what her real intentions are, that she is a spy for the government, to which she replies that the Biolizard is the real Shadow. :When the Ark begins its crash course towards Earth, Rouge helps the rival teams get to the core of the Ark. She cheers everyone on and gives Super Sonic and Super Shadow advice. She also mourns with everyone else when Shadow doesn't return back to the Ark. She shares a meaningful conversation with Knuckles. Sonic Heroes :Rouge is, again, searching for jewels, but instead, she stumbles upon Shadow in suspended animation in one of Eggman's bases. She releases him, but unintentionally releases E-123 Omega as well. The robot begins firing at Rouge and Shadow, but Shadow pushes her aside so she doesn't get hurt. However, she breaks up the fight and forces them to become a team since they all had the same goal in mind: to find Eggman. Sonic the hedgehog (2006) : Rouge is a supporting character in the game, as well as a playable character. Sonic and the Secret Rings content goes here Sonic and the Black Knight content goes here Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity content goes here Sonic Colors content goes here Sonic Free Riders content goes here Sonic Generations :Rouge is at Sonic's birthday party. She is talking cheerfully to Knuckles. When the Time Eater shows up, she is sucked up, along with all of her friends. :She is released when the two Sonics complete City Escape. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Flight type Category:Power type Category:Females Category:Team Dark Category:Anti heroes